Kill Mankind or Be Killed by Mankind
by Silverking619
Summary: Pyrrhus Taurus was once a proud leader and member of the White Fang however he and his White Fang comrades died in battle and now live in a world were Mankind is even more cruel then before. Thus making it Pyrrhus's goal to set apon the justice that the new world deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N While working on my other stories this story idea that I had just came to me. So I really wanted to give it a shot**

Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Akame ga Kill! Is own by Takahiro and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own RWBY or Akame ga Kill.

* * *

Chapter One: The beast's day off

The White Fang was founded as a symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans. However humankind continued on discriminate the Faunus which then cause the White Fang to become the voice for the Faunus.

By doing things as mass rallies and boycotts of organizations that discriminated against Faunus in any way.

Some of the Faunus's started to believe that it was working for them, and made hold the White Fang with a strong sense of pride.

In a kingdom know as Vale in a small town area were two young people talking but they weren't normal as one had pair of short red fox ears, while the other person had a pair of long lavender rabbit ears, these people were in fact Faunus's.

"Things sure have quietened down a bit in Vale, huh?" The Faunus with rabbit ears said to the other Faunus.

"What makes you say that?" The Faunus with fox ears asked with a puzzled expression.

"These past few years have been very peaceful for us Faunus." The Faunus with rabbit ears stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." The fox eared Faunus replied. "I've still seen some shops refusing to serve us. Plus I've even seen some Faunus being beat up by those humans" He stated with a serious expression.

"That may be true." The rabbit eared Faunus agreed with his fox ears Faunus friend, as he did have a point there were still shops that didn't serve Faunus and were still being bullied at schools and on the streets. "But I still believe that one day that will all change, and it will be thanks to the White Fang." He spoke in a prideful tone.

This made the fox eared Faunus to remain silent for a moment until he finally spoke, "Wow man that kinda sounded a bit sappy from you." He commented in a amuse tone.

This cause the rabbit eared Faunus to be slightly tick off from that comment from the other Faunus, "No it didn't!" He exclaimed angrily.

"It totally did dude, don't get me wrong it was a pretty good speech but it came from you." The fox eared Faunus said in a joke tone, as he put his hands on the back of his head.

This caused the rabbit eared Faunus to be even more ticked off, "Well at least I can do speeches last week you failed to speak in front of the class last week." He stated with a confident grin. After hearing that caused the fox eared Faunus to be ticked off this time.

"S-Shut up!" He exclaimed angrily. Then he and the rabbit eared Faunus began to have a slight fight, it wasn't a serious fight as they weren't hitting each other too hard.

"My. Faunus's shouldn't be fighting each other." A voice called out not far from the two Faunus, who both slightly turn to see who was talking to them. Once they saw who it was they completely stop fighting and were in complete shock.

The person they saw was a tall person somewhere around 6'8", he look to be around his late 20s. He had long red hair which reach his upper back with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and red eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves, His trench coat is grey on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, He wore long black pants and black shoes that are grey on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter ψ (Psi) the 23rd letter of the Greek alphabet. But his noticeable trait was the bull horns in his hair, showing he was in fact a Faunus as well.

"Mr Taurus! It's an honour to meet you sir." The two young Faunus exclaimed nervously. This cause the red haired Faunus who was called Mr Taurus to slightly chuckle at the two Faunus who were taking off guard from the red haired Faunus.

"There's no need for the formality." He told them in a kind tone and with a smile, "Just call me by my first name Pyrrhus."

This cause the two young Faunus to be even more surprise by how the red haired Faunus was allowing them to call him by his first name. "That's very kind of you Mr Pyrrhus." They both said still a nervous tone. This caused Pyrrhus to laugh once again and made the two Faunus feel embarrass.

"If it makes you feel easier round me you can call me Mr Pyrrhus." Pyrrhus told them in a calm tone, then he kneeled to their height and then place both of his hands on each of the right sides of the two Faunus's heads which took them by surprise.

"Just remember try not to fight with each other all the time. After all of us Faunus have to stick together." He told them in a serious tone and with a serious expression which made the two young Faunus to be in awe.

Pyrrhus then took his hands of their heads and stood up and started to walk in their opposite direction. "Don't let anyone talk badly about your race, because you two are proud Faunus's." He stated, which made them be in even more awe.

"I can't believe we just met Pyrrhus Taurus a member of the White Fang." the rabbit eared Faunus said in complete disbelief.

"I know." the fox eared Faunus said in disbelief as well, "And it's a shame that you made us look bad in front of him."

"W-WHAT?!" the rabbit eared Faunus exclaimed angrily, then the two young Faunus started to fight once more. Until they heard slight cough, they look and saw Pyrrhus looking back at them with a slight stern expression. To which then they quickly stop and slightly laugh nervously.

To which then Pyrrhus continue on walking with a faint smile on his face. He kept walking until he saw a large group of Faunus all holding signs which said 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!', and also had an image of a logo which was a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head.

Pyrrhus could tell that this was the annual Faunus Civil Rights Protest. It made him happy to see a large group of Faunus standing up and protesting for their rights. As he kept on walking his focus was still on the Faunus Protest. Then he felt he bump into someone as he heard as slight, 'ah', which made him quickly turn back and saw a young girl with Pale White skin, short dark hair and cat ears, who was on the ground with a sign that was exactly like the ones the other Faunus had.

He saw the young cat eared girl slightly wrench in pain from the collision. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that young lady." Pyrrhus apologised to the young cat eared Faunus in a concern tone.

The cat eared Faunus slightly rubbed her head and turn to see who had bump into her. Once she saw who it was she had a complete shock expression. "Pyrrhus Taurus!" She gasped in a surprise tone, she then quickly stand up. "I'm terribly sorry for being in your way Mr. Taurus." She exclaimed worriedly, bowing her head deeply as if she were begging for mercy.

"There's no need for you to apologise." Pyrrhus said in an assured tone, as he kneeled down to reach her level of height. "After all, I should a have been watching where I was going, so don't worry about it."

"T-Thank you Mr Taurus." She replied in a slight surprise tone, from the fact that a member of the White Fang members was really nice.

Then Pyrrhus had an expression that seemed he had just realised something. "Now that I think about it, I think I've seen you before." He stated to the cat eared Faunus who had a surprise expression, as she didn't think the red haired Faunus had seen her before. "Yeah, you're the same Faunus that's at every rally and boycott."

"Yes, that's me sir." The cat eared Faunus replied, feeling completely honoured, that a member of the White Fang knew about her.

"I must say, for someone as young as you to show up to every of these rally's is very commendable." He said giving a friendly smile towards the young Faunus.

A huge blush appeared on the face of the young cat eared Faunus who felt flattered by the unexpected compliment that the red haired Faunus gave her.

"I-It's really nothing." She said, trying to hide her red cheeks. "After all I am a Faunus, and a proud one at that." She stated in a slight serious tone, but still trying to hide her red cheeks.

After hearing the cat eared Faunus last sentence left Pyrrhus to be in complete silent then suddenly the young cat eared Faunus appearance completely change from his vision she now look to be around 17.

She now had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that was connected to her shirt, her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, She also was wearing a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, she wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. Finally she was wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there were white emblems which look like belladonna flowers.

Then the older version of the cat eared Fanuns turn and looked at Pyrrhus with a smile full of pride, pride of a true Faunus. Pyrrhus couldn't help but stare in complete awe.

"Um…. Mr Taurus?" The cat eared Faunus called out to Pyrrhus which snap him out of his train of thought. He then looked and saw she was looking at him with a concern expression, "Are you okay? You had a surprise expression on your face." She stated in a concern tone.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just was thinking to myself for a moment." Pyrrhus explained in a reassuring tone to ease the cat eared Faunus worries, to which it did as she now had a relief expression, "Still…this girl, this Faunus is something special." He thought to himself.

"Hey. Would you mind telling me your name?" Pyrrhus asked her with a friendly smile.

"Blake Belladonna." She answered, with a bright smile on her face.

"Blake Belladonna, huh." Pyrrhus uttered to himself, "That's a very nice name." He said with a smile, which made Blake avert her eyes and her cheeks to turn a bright shade of red.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"Blake, do you know about the White Fang?" He asked Blake in a serious tone.

"Of course I do. An organization representing the symbol of peace and unity between the Faunus and Humans." She answered. "Plus I know you're a member Pyrrhus Taurus." She also stated which made Pyrrhus to let out a small laugh.

"Would you ever consider being part of our organization?" Pyrrhus asked Blake with a serious expression. Hearing this cause Blake to look at the red haired Faunus with a complete surprise expression.

"You're someone who holds their Faunus heritage with pride." He explained to her still in a serious tone. "And I think I would be honoured to have someone like you in the White Fang."

"I-I don't know what to say." Blake replied in a shock tone, as she couldn't believe that she being offered to join the White Fang

"Tell you what take some time to think about it, and next you see me you can give me your answer." He said in a reassuring tone, "Does that sound okay to you?" He asked in a polite tone, as he stood up, as he felt legs feeling a bit tired from kneeling for so long.

"Sure, I'll think about it." She replied, which made Pyrrhus happy to hear that Blake would think about joining the White Fang.

"Well I better get going." He stated, he then patted Blake's head, which cause her smile as it felt pretty nice. "It was meeting you Blake, hopefully I get to see you again."

"It was nice meeting you as well Mr Pyrrhus, and I hope I see you again too." She said happily, then Pyrrhus took his hand off Blake's head and continue on walking but he stop for a moment and looked back at Blake he then wave to her goodbye to which Blake did the same as well. And with that Pyrrhus continue on walking.

After a while of walking he finally reach his home, he then open the door, "I'm home." He said, to one in particular as he walked inside of the house.

Then he heard footsteps from the stairs then a voice, "Brother your home." Said a voice.

Pyrrhus look and saw it was his younger brother Adam Taurus. His younger brother was at a medium height, he had the same hair colour as him but it was a bit different from Pyrrhus's hair, as most of his hair is red spikes backwards in a windswept way, a portion of it in the back is brown. He was simply wearing a pitch black t shirt which had a crimson red wilting rose on the front of it, pitch black trousers, He had red eyes, and he also had bull horns in his hair as well.

"What took you so long brother?" Adam asked his older brother, in a curious tone.

"What. I can't enjoy my first day off from work?" He joked, which cause Adam to be silent for a moment. "Anyway is Father back yet?" He asked Adam in a serious tone this time.

"No. He hasn't return yet." Adam answered, "He's probably still at a meeting with the White Fang."

"It would make sense. After all he is one of the leaders of the White Fang." Pyrrhus stated. "Since his going to be late again, how about I do us some dinner?" He asked his younger brother with a smile.

"Sure go ahead." Adam shrug, with a smile, as he headed to the living room. While Pyrrhus headed to the kitchen to cook some dinner for him and Adam.

While he began to cook he put his hair in a ponytail to prevent it getting in his way when he was cooking. After a while he finally was finish, he then place the food on three plates, and took one of the plates upstairs, as he knew while he was cooking Adam had headed back upstairs probably to his room.

Pyrrhus then knock on Adam's bedroom door and then stop knocking, "Adam dinners ready."

To which then Adam open his door. "Thanks." He simply said as he then took the plate from Pyrrhus's hands.

"You can take down when your finish or you can leave it and I'll get it later." Pyrrhus told him.

"Sure thing Pyrrhus." He simply said to his older brother, to which then he shut his bedroom door.

Once he finish his dinner Pyrrhus went to the living room, where he then rest on a soft chair and reading a book from the bookshelf in the living room, he also had a cup of tea on a nearby table.

He may not look like it but Pyrrhus had a strong interest in literature. In fact he had a bookshelf in his room, most were mysteries, mythology and even romance.

"Hmm so, she's been told that if she were to kiss her true love, he would die." He said to himself, as he kept on reading the book in his hands, "What a strange thing to ever hear if that happen in real life."

He then heard the front door open and then heard a voice, "Pyrrhus, Adam. I'm home."

Pyrrhus then shut the book he was reading and turn saw a middle-aged looking man. He had dark crimson red hair that is parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face, he had red eyes and he had a short red beard. He was wearing an elaborate whitish coat with crimson red inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest on the back of the coat it had the White Fang logo on it, he was also wearing a white shirt, pitch black trousers and shoes and also had bull horns in his hair just like Pyrrhus and Adam, he was in fact their father.

"Ah, Father you've return." Pyrrhus said, as he stood up to greet his father. To which his father hugged him, and Pyrrhus hugged him back, after a moment had pass they stop.

"Pyrrhus, how was your first day off?" His father asked him a polite tone.

"It was pretty okay." He replied. Which then made his father to have an amuse expression, "So, Busy meeting with the White Fang today?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah the leader of the White Fang and several other members wanted to discuss the process of the protest we have been doing." The middle-aged Faunus replied.

"I see. But tell me father." Pyrrhus then started to stiff something for a moment which surprise his father, "Why do you reek of booze?" He asked as pinch his nose with his left fingers to prevent from smelling the booze from his father.

"W-Well…you see your grandfather and some of the White Fang members and I all went for a drink after the meeting." The middle-aged Faunus explained nervously as he slightly scratch the back of his head.

"I see. I hope you weren't drinking too much Father." Pyrrhus said with a slight stern expression.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed with a stern voice. "I only had a one drink, then I just stuck with water for the rest of the evening."

Pyrrhus look at his father in complete silent still with a stern expression until he finally spoke, "All right I believe you." He said with a small smile, which made his father to let out a sign of relief. "It's a good thing you stuck with just one drink. Since you act like a complete idiot when you drink more booze." Pyrrhus stated, which cause a tick mark to appear on his father's forehead.

"Not funny Pyrrhus." The middle-aged Faunus muttered in annoyances.

"Anyway there's some dinner in the Kitchen if you want some Father." Pyrrhus told his father, "You just need to warm it up."

"Oh, thank you Son." The middle-aged Faunus said in a grateful tone, "Say where's Adam?" He asked, as he hadn't seen his other son yet.

"His upstairs in his room if you want to see him." Pyrrhus told him, to which his father said `Thanks` He then headed to the stairs.

"Hey father." Pyrrhus called out, which made his father stop going up the stairs and look back at Pyrrhus. "It would be best if you sprayed yourself first before seeing Adam. You don't want him to smell the booze around you." He told him which made his father to have a surprise expression.

He then headed back down and went to a nearby draw and got some body spray and sprayed it on himself.

"Much better." Pyrrhus commented with an amuse expression. He watch as his father headed upstairs to see Adam.

Pyrrhus decided to head back to the living room, he went to get another book when it suddenly slip out of his hands which cause several books to drop to the floor. "Dammit." He muttered as he went to pick up the books on the floor.

Once he picked up all the books from the floor he put them back on the shelf. He notices some pictures nearby one was a picture of a women who could be descried as beautiful who was in her early twenties, with brown hair which match her eyes. Her long hair parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead. She wears a hair clip in the shape of a red rose on her right side, which rests on her shoulder, long-sleeved white blouse tied at the neck with a small, dark pink ribbon, with frills decorating the sleeves, collar, and waist. She also was wearing a long, pink skirt and also she had bull horns as well. She was in fact Pyrrhus mother.

Pyrrhus looked at the picture of his mother which also had his father in it as well but much younger then he was now, plus his hair was much different as it reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face.

Both of them had a smile in the picture for Pyrrhus's father it was a smile of complete joy and pride. While for Pyrrhus's mother it was a smile full of happiness and she even cried tears of joy as she cradle a small baby in a pale white blanket that small baby in the picture was in fact Pyrrhus.

Pyrrhus then look and saw another picture nearby the one he was looking at. He saw this picture had his mother and father who looked a bit older. Also in picture there was Pyrrhus as a teen and Adam who was just a small child. The Faunus family all had smiles on their faces.

Pyrrhus then had a faint smile as he began to remember that day.

 **Flashback**

A young Pyrrhus was sitting down on the ground nearby his house reading a book which he just bought from a bookshop. He then heard footstep approaching the house he look and saw his younger brother covered in bruises.

"Got in another fight again?" Pyrrhus asked, as he close his book and looked at his younger brother.

"How could you tell?" Adam asked sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"It was a lucky guess." Pyrrhus answered sarcastically, which made Adam to turn away from his older brother.

This made Pyrrhus to let out a tired sign, he then stood up and look at his younger brother with a slight serious expression, "You know you can't keep getting into fights at school, you know how mother feels when she sees you like that." He told him in a serious tone.

"It's not my fault, those human kids were the ones just asking for trouble." Adam replied in a stern tone, as he griped his right fist in anger.

Pyrrhus looked at Adam with a slight sorrow expression, after all he also had gone through the same thing at Adam's age. "Come on, let's get you clean up." He said in a nice tone, to which Adam simply replied with a shrug from his shoulders.

The two Faunus brothers went inside and headed upstairs. Pyrrhus went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and began treating Adam bruises, "Okay brace yourself. Cause this is going to sting a bit." He told his younger brother

Pyrrhus started disinfecting Adam's wound with alcohol, which didn't feel quite nice for the younger Faunus, "Ouch…that hurts!" Adam slightly exclaimed.

"I'll be done sooner if you don't flinch," said Pyrrhus in a calm tone, "There all finish." He said as he then put the first aid kit back in the Bathroom. He then headed back to his brother.

"Thanks." Adam simply muttered to his older brother.

"You're welcome." Pyrrhus replied, he look and saw Adam still had a slight angered expression, so Pyrrhus decided to cheer him up. He then place his hand on Adam's shoulders which caught Adam's attention.

"Adam, my little brother. I know how you feel, I know you hate humans but remember what the White Fang is about, the reason why our father is a member. It's about the day when Faunus and Humans coexists in peace." He told Adam who was completely listening to ever word his older brother was telling him in a serious tone and expression, "But If you ever get made fun or discriminated again just ignore them as you are a Faunus and a proud one at that."

Adam was left completely silent after hearing Pyrrhus say all that. He then finally spoke, "Thanks brother. I needed to hear that." Adam then had a smile on his face.

"You're welcome little brother." Pyrrhus replied with a faint smile.

Then the two Faunus heard a voice downstairs, "Pyrrhus, Adam. Could you two come down here a minute?" The voice turn out to be their mother, to which they both headed down the stairs and headed to the living room as that's where's their mother's voice was coming from.

"What is it Mother?" Pyrrhus asked, as he open the living room door and went to the inside followed by Adam, he then stop and he and Adam had a surprise expression on their faces. They saw a man who had a leopard tail who was nearby an old fashion camera stand.

"Hello young ones, good afternoon." The leopard Faunus greeted the two brother Faunus in a polite tone.

"A photographer?" Pyrrhus uttered in confusion.

Then their mother walk towards them, "Yes. Let's fix you two up." She said, as she straighten her son's clothes, "You know we don't have a single family picture yet." She stated to her sons.

"This is really short notices mom." Adam said to her, to which then their father showed up behind them.

"More of a reason to have as soon as possible." Their Father said, Pyrrhus notice that his father was wearing some smart looking clothes. "Besides your mother really wants to have a family pictures."

Then Pyrrhus's mother gently grab hold of Adam's hand. "Adam you stand next to your father." She told him in a polite tone, to which Adam did what his mother told him and stood nearby his father. "Pyrrhus you stand next to me okay."

"Err, sure thing mother." Pyrrhus replied in an uncertain tone.

Then his Mother stood next to him. "Okay we're ready." She said to the Faunus photographer, "You can go ahead."

"Okay look right here, and hold still please." The Faunus photographer replied, as he prepared the camera.

Then Pyrrhus's mother slightly kneeled down to Pyrrhus's height. This made Pyrrhus to wonder why his mother was doing that right before they were having their family picture taken.

"Thank you for taking care of your brother's bruises, Pyrrhus." She whispered in a grateful tone to her older son, who was now surprise that she know about Adam's bruises.

"Once more I was happy to hear how you told Adam what the White Fang is about and how he should be proud to be a Faunus." She said with a smile, "I'm glad to see, you hold the beliefs for the Humans and Faunus can coexist in peace just like me. Make sure you also don't lose your beliefs, you're a true proud Faunus Pyrrhus." Then Pyrrhus's mother stood back up.

This left Pyrrhus completely speechless after hearing his mother

"Say cheeses everyone." The Faunus photographer said to the Faunus family.

Pyrrhus's mother then looked straight at the camera, "His taking it. Smile everyone." She told her family with a bright smile, then the camera flash a bright light.

 **End of Flashback**

Pyrrhus then put the family photo back on the shelf. "It's shame that you're not with us anymore mother." He thought to himself, as his mother had pass away from an illness four years ago.

He then heard someone coming down the stairs he look and saw it was his father.

"I'm gonna go and have my dinner." The middle-aged Faunus told his older son.

"Very well." Pyrrhus simply said as he stood up, "I'm heading to my room to get some sleep."

"Oh yeah, Pyrrhus." The middle-aged Faunus said to Pyrrhus who then stop walking, "Pythios wanted me to tell you he wanted to speak to you." He stated.

"Is that so?" Pyrrhus simply said to his father who nodded, "Thanks for telling I'll talk to him now. Enjoy your food father." He then continue going upstairs.

"I will. Good night son." His father called out, before he headed to the kitchen.

Once Pyrrhus got to his room, he got change into his pajamas. He then rested on his bed and open a draw nearby his bed which had his scroll which was a collapsible, holographic tablet. He then put some earphones on and connected to his scroll.

He then click on the scroll which then a showed him a picture of a person who had short silver hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his Dark-blue eyes which were also slits in his pupils which resemble a snake. Right next to the picture was a name that said Pythios Zilar, who is one of Pyrrhus's best friends.

Pyrrhus then click on the picture of Pythios Zilar, to which it started to call Pythios for a few seconds, to which it finally stop and a voice began to be heard from the scroll. "Hey. Pyrrhus."

"Hey. Pythios." Pyrrhus replied back

"So how was your first day off work?" Pythios asked the red haired Faunus

"It was pretty relaxing." Pyrrhus answered, "Bet you had a difficult time with the extra work due to my day off." He said in a slight amuse.

"Hey! Way to show your concern for your friend who had to work even more then he had to." Pythios said in a fake sad tone, which made Pyrrhus to slightly chuckle.

"Well you'll be happy that I'll be returning tomorrow." Pyrrhus said.

"Really? Thank Oum!" Pythios exclaimed in relief, "I swear your father and the other White Fang members are a bunch of slave drivers." This made Pyrrhus laugh once more.

"So how was Azure?" Pyrrhus asked.

"So she was okay." Pythios answered, "But she seemed a little bit grumpy when you weren't here."

"Oh really?" Pyrrhus said surprisingly, "I guess I'll have to cheer her up when I see her tomorrow." He thought to himself.

"Well, it's getting late, I'll talk to you tomorrow Pyrrhus." Pythios said.

"Cool. Talk to tomorrow Pythios." Pyrrhus replied back. He then click on his scroll and ended the call and place it back in the draw. "Well I better get some sleep and be prepare for another day working as a White Fang member." He said to himself and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N So what you guys think of this story so far? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Akame ga Kill! Is own by Takahiro and Sentai Filmworks.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Faunus team 1

Once Pyrrhus had gotten out of bed he quickly got change and headed out of the house and head to the White Fangs headquarters. He then took a route that goes through a large forest.

As Pyrrhus kept on walking towards the forest when he then saw two people person in the forest, one had short silver hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his Dark-blue eyes which were also slits in his pupils which resemble a snake, his outfit consists of a dark shirt, a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, a fur-lined leather jacket on the back of the jacket it had the White fang logo and he had simple black shoes. He also has a long white prehensile snake tail. This was Pythios Zilar one of Pyrrhus best friend who was a Faunus as well.

The second person he saw was a young woman who had a slight curvaceous figure, she had long, straight azure blue hair that falls to the middle of her back a thick bang hangs down her temple and between her eyes which were aero blue; a pair of strands sitting on top of her head, vaguely reminiscent of wolf ears. Her outfit consists of a white dress with azure markings and two pieces of fabric hanging from the shoulders, she also is wearing a violet blouse underneath, a pair of dark grey tights and which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots. This was Azure Otsana another of Pyrrhus best friend who was a Faunus as well.

Once Pythios notice the red haired Faunus he spoke, "Hey Pyrrhus you made it." Hearing this caught the blue haired Faunus's attention and looked and saw Pyrrhus walking towards.

"Hey there Pythios." Pyrrhus replied back to his best friend and high-five him. He then turn and look at Azure who was looking at him with a bright smile, "Hey there Azure."

"Hey Pyrrhus." She greeted in a cheery tone.

Then Pyrrhus did a slight bow to Azure. "Listen Azure I'm sorry about yesterday." He said to Azure who was completely confused by Pyrrhus actions, "Pythios told me that you were a bit upset that I wasn't around yesterday. So I'm sorry for not telling you."

This left Azure feeling completely stunned for a moment until she finally snap back to her senesces, "Oh! N-NO I-IT'S OKAY PHRRHUS I WASEN'T UPSET." She exclaimed in a reassuring matter, she started to feel her cheeks started to a bit red.

Oh I see." Pyrrhus replied as he stops his bowing and stood back up, "Well I'm glad to hear that." He then started to walk pass both Pythios and Azure who was slightly laughing nervously. Once Pyrrhus was out of their range Azure turn her attention to Pythios who had a proud smirk expression.

"Dammit Pythios why would you go tell Pyrrhus such a thing?!" She angrily exclaimed to the snake tailed Faunus as she grabbed him by the shirt.

"Why wouldn't I tell him? You did say you were upset that you weren't around Pyrrhus yesterday." Pythios stated to the wolf eared Faunus who then look away from Pythios as he wasn't wrong she did feel a bit upset that she wasn't around Pyrrhus, "And I know why." Pythios said which caught Azure's attention.

"It's because you love hi-ACK!" Pythios wasn't able to finish sentence as Azure had kick him right in the stomach, "…That wasn't very nice Azure. Especially since I didn't have my aura on yet." He groaned as he hold his stomach in pain.

"Well serves you right for making such assumption like that." She stated, as she turn away from Pythios as face had now completely turn red after nearly hearing Pythios sentence.

"Hey you two." Pyrrhus called out to the two Faunus who both heard and look in his direction, "Have you two seen Mina anywhere?" He asked the two Faunus who both shuck their heads which cause Pyrrhus to let out a small sign of worriedness, "That's not good she's going to be late for the meeting at this rate." He said, he was about to go and look for her when he heard a voice.

"HEY YOU GUYS! I'M HERE!"

The three Faunus turn to see where the voice was coming from and they saw it was coming by the tree and they notice someone jumping off them at a fast pace. It was a young girl who had short chin-length, Cherry blossom pink hair, her eyes were Lavender pink, she had a pair of feather-like ribbons hooked on the back of her ears, she was wearing a long bright pink blouse, a bright purple jacket with pink Hibiscus patterns at the bottom, She also was wearing a black skirt with lots of ruffles at the bottom and she had pink boots with grey buckles. Also she had a small brown feathery tail which resemble a hawk. This was Mina Shaelyn another of Pyrrhus best friend who was a Faunus as well.

Then suddenly she slip of one of the tree branches and fall to the ground in a comical way which cause the three Faunus to sweat drop to what they just saw.

Then Mina slowly rise back up, "OW! Even when I activated my aura that still really hurt!" She exclaimed as comical tears started to appear in her eyes.

Watching this cause Pythios to let out a small sign of disbelief after seeing Mina's performance. "I swear Mina this is like the 32 times now you've fallen from a tree." He stated in a disbelief tone, "Especially it's ironic to see you fall from a tree when you're a bird Faunus."

Both Pyrrhus and Azure then realise that Mina was almost about to have an expression of both anger and sadness to which they both began to deal with the situation before it got worst.

"Alright Pythios that's enough leave Mina be." Pyrrhus ordered towards the snake Faunus. While he said that Azure went to check on Mina.

"Sure thing Pyrrhus." Pythios replied, once that was said Pyrrhus went to go and check Mina as well.

"You okay Mina? You didn't hurt yourself too bad, did you?" Pyrrhus asked Mina in a slight concern tone.

"She'll be alright." Azure replied to Pyrrhus who turn his attention to Azure, "Luckily she didn't injury herself so she's completely fine."

"That's good to hear." Pyrrhus said, he then help Mina back on her feet.

"Thanks for helping me, Pyrrhus." Mina said happily to the red haired Faunus.

"No problem, Mina." The red haired Faunus replied with a small smile. He then turn and look back at Azure and Pythios, "All right. Now that all of us are here, let's head to the White Fang's headquarters."

"All right!" All three Faunus replied in serious tone but for Mina she replied in a more cheerful tone. With that said all four Faunus began rushing through the forest at a fast pace.

After a while of running they had finally reach the White Fang's headquarters, which was a resemble to a large 19th century mansion which was covered in a champagne-like colour, on top of the mansion was the White Fang's logo. Also there were several tents outside the mansion.

The four Faunus look around at the headquarters for a moment and then they headed inside of the White Fang's headquarters. Once inside of their headquarters they began walking through a large hallway and then entered a room which look like a conference room which was full of several types of Faunus who all wearing the White Fang attire. But out of all of them there were who stood out, was a tall, elderly man with long, slicked back, brilliant red hair with a bang that falls between his black eyes. He had a short greyish goatee, he also had a small grey elephant tail. He was wearing a long, light-coloured robe that reaches past his knees, with a tattered bottom edge and intricately designed linings on the ends of its sleeves, the robe's outlines were bright red. He also wore a dark green cape-like garment around his robe, on the back of the cape it had the White Fang symbol. A dark red ring on his right middle and index finger and dark high boots complete the outfit. This man was called Ramond Vermilion, also known as the leader of the White Fang.

"Ah. Good to see you four made it on time." The elder greeted the four Faunus in a polite tone.

"Good morning, Master Vermilion." Pyrrhus greeted back to the elder in a polite tone, as he respectably bow towards him.

"Good morning, Master Vermilion." The other Faunus replied in a polite tone while respectably bowing to their leader.

Then Pyrrhus began to slightly look around the conference room and thern look back at the White Fang leader. "Excuse me, Master Vermilion." He spoke which caught the leader's attention, "But I don't see any of the other teams, is there a reason why they aren't here sir?"

"Ah, you see the first two teams got here a bit early so we decided to give their mission now while they were here, as for the other team they haven't gotten here yet." Vermilion explained to the red haired Faunus, who replied with a nod of understanding.

"Sooooo, Elder what type of mission are you giving the four of us?" Pythios asked the elder leader in a nonchalant tone, which caused both Pyrrhus and Azure to facepalm in disbelief as the whole conference room went silent for a moment until Vermilion began to let out a slight laugh which surprise all the Faunus's in the room.

"As always Pythios you're an eager one." The Leader said in a amuse tone.

"You know it, Boss man." The snake Faunus replied with a grin.

"As for your mission, I'll let Mr Taurus explain your mission." He said as he pointed to a middle-aged looking Faunus, this was in fact Rufus Taurus Pyrrhus's father. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to, great seeing you four."

"Great, seeing you as well Master Vermilion." The four Faunus said with a respectable bow to the Leader as he and the rest of the Faunus left the conference room, leaving Pyrrhus, his friends and father to be the only ones left in the room.

"All right you four. I'm now going to explain your mission for today." Rufus stated to the four young Faunus, "We've just gotten a massage from a Faunus village. Apparently it's being infested with Grimm." He explained in a serious tone.

"And you would like us to get rid of these Grimm?" Azure asked the middle-aged Faunus in a slight serious tone.

"Precisely correct Azure." Rufus replied to the blue haired Faunus.

"Quick question." Pyrrhus said which caught his father's attention, "Exactly how far is this village?" He asked.

"It's in the far south of the forest." Pyrrhus's father replied, "So it will take you four a few hours to get there."

"I see." Pyrrhus thought to himself.

"Okay, now that everything's been covered, head to the changings rooms and change into your White Fang gear." The middle-aged Faunus said to them.

"Yes sir." The four young Faunus replied proud fully, and with that they headed out of the conference room.

The four teen Faunus headed to the changing rooms, one on the left side was for females and the one on the right was for males.

Once Pyrrhus and Pythios were in the male changing rooms, they headed to their lockers and began to get undress.

"All right, this mission is going to be very interesting." Pythios said, as he still got undress, but then he look at his locker with a glum expression.

Which Pyrrhus began to notice this, "What's the matter? Why the sudden glom expression, I thought you were excited about this mission." He asked his best friend in a curious tone as he got undress as well and began to put his White Fang attire on.

"I am but, do we really have to wear this attires?" Pythios asked referring to the White Fang attire in his locker room.

"Well these are our White Fang outfits, so with have to wear them when we go on missions." The red haired Faunus explained to him.

"I know that. But it's sucks that your dad and his friends and even our leader can wear their own clothes all time even when going on missions." Pythios stated in an annoyed tone.

"Well it would make sense that our leader would wear something more causal which makes him stand out." Pyrrhus answered, "And it would also make sense that my father and those around the leader would be allowed to wear their own casual clothes since they are high ranking members." He also stated.

"That's true." Pythios thought to himself.

"However." Pyrrhus continued which broke the snake Faunus out of his moment thought and to look at his red haired best friend, "If we keep doing well on our missions and improving our combat skills, then one day we will be able to become are high ranking members and you and I can be able to wear our own clothes all the time even for going on missions."

This made Pythios to have a smile on his face once he heard that, "Yeah that's sounds really good. Let's make sure we become high ranking members and make the White Fang proud." He said as he brought out his fist towards Pyrrhus slowly offering him a fist bump.

"Your damn right!" He replied back with a grin, and brought up his fist and bump it with Pythios.

Once that was done Pythios changed into his White Fang attire which consist a white shirt, a grey sleeveless jacket which had the White Fang's logo displayed on the back, black hood, Floral white pants which also had the White Fang's logo displayed on the bottom side and grey boots. He also had silver fingerless gloves and Dark-blue armbands on both arms.

"Alright. Now that we've done charging let's go and wait to see if the girls are done." Pyrrhus said now in his White Fang attire which was a white shirt, a grey jacket collar with fur-lined around it that sticks up around his neck which also had the White Fang's logo displayed on the back and had another White Fang's logo displayed on his left shoulder of his jacket, Floral white pants which also had the White Fang's logo displayed on the bottom side and grey boots. He also had silver fingerless gloves.

Meanwhile in the women's changing room. Mina who now had change into her White Fang attire which consist a grey sleeveless jacket which had the White Fang's logo displayed on the back, a white shirt, Her forearms were covered by a tight, dark pink bracer with a hawk wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbows, pink ribbon bows on both of her wrists, Floral white pants which also had the White Fang's logo displayed on the bottom side and grey boots with pink laces. Mina then let out a slight sign of worriedness, "Do we really have to go on this mission?" She said to no one in particular with a troubling expression.

"What's the matter?" Azure asked while looking in her locker and getting change into her White Fang attire which consist a grey sleeveless jacket which had the White Fang's logo displayed on the back and blue outlines, a white shirt which also had blue outlines, a grey skirt with blue frills which reach to her knees, grey frilled boots. She also had a white flower in her hair on her left side, a black cross hairpin fixed on the front left of her hair and a side tail on the right side of her hair, tied by a aero ribbon.

"I'm just worried that's all." Mina replied to blue haired Faunus, "I'm not very good with my combat skills Azure." She added with a slight sadden expression.

"Mina." Azure said, as she shut her locker door.

"Yeah." Mina replied in a shy worried tone.

Azure then turn and look at hawk Faunus with a bright smile, "You can do this. I know you can, if you're more confident in yourself." She said to the pink haired Faunus.

Hearing that made Mina have a bright smile. "Heck yeah!" She exclaimed happily.

Then a knock was heard on their changing room door which caught their attention.

"Azure and Mina, you two almost ready yet?" Pyrrhus asked outside of the changing room.

"Yeah. Were coming out now." Azure replied. To which they did and they saw Pyrrhus and Pythios waiting outside of the changing room for them.

"Alright is everyone ready now?" Pythios asked his three friends, to which they all nodded, "Alright! Let's head out!" He said excitably and they began to head out when.

"Hold up you four!" A male voice called out to the four Faunus who then turn to see who was calling them out, and it turn out to be a very tall and large male Faunus who had a muscular build body and had a light magnolia complexion, he had greyish blue eyes, he had dark white hair which was parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face. His attire is a large, bright-white overcoat with black markings branded from the left shoulder and sleeve and run down the front and the back of the coat, on the right side of the overcoat it had the White Fang logo, a bright ocean blue shirt dark black high boots with contrasting light soles. Also he has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of Gainsboro gills which were the size for a whale.

"Master Gainsboro?" Azure uttered in a surprise tone, seeing another high ranking member of the White Fang, "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. So please don't so worried." The large Faunus said to the blue haired Faunus in a reassuring tone.

"Then could you please explain why you'd stop us, sir." Said Pyrrhus to the large Faunus as he wanted to know why he had stop him and his friends since they were about to head out for their mission.

"Of course young Pyrrhus, I'll be happy enough to explain myself to you four." He replied politely to the red haired Faunus, he then look at the other Faunus, "You see the reason is that I'm here is-"

"Because he was about to head out on his own mission, but the leader thought it would be better if he went with you four since heel be going in the same direction as you lot for a while."

The group heard someone behind them. They turned around and saw it was a tanned, well-built muscular Faunus who was nearly tall as Gainsboro, he had brownish-yellow eyes and also he had long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail he also had long dark sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin, he also had a pair of brownish-yellow ape ears. His attire was a light brown overcoat which was draped over his shoulders which had the White Fang logo on the back, a pitch black t-shirt, brownish-yellow jeans with a small chain hanging from both sides and had dark shoes. The ape Faunus looked at Gainsboro with a faint smirk.

"…Fulvous." Gainsboro uttered in annoyances at he looked at the ape Faunus with an irritating expression.

The ape Faunus began slowly heading towards to Gainsboro and the four other Faunus. He then stop and look at the four Faunus, "Hey there you four, how's it going?" He asked them with a smile.

"It's going fine, very nice to see you Master Fulvous." Pyrrhus replied in a polite tone with a slight bow towards the ape Faunus, to which Azure and Mina.

"That's good to hear." The ape Faunus replied with big grin as he rubbed both Pyrrhus and Mina heads out of the two Mina was enjoying it. Then Pythios walk up to Fulvous.

"Just to let you know that you interrupted Gainsboro and he doesn't look happy at the moment." The snake Faunus whispered to the ape Faunus who then slightly turn and see that the whale Faunus who still had an irritated expression. "Nice job." Pythios whispered in a amuse tone which made Fulvous grin from that comment to which the two Faunus then fist bump each other.

"Um, Master Fulvous?" The ape Faunus heard his name called, he turn around and saw it was Mina who spoke to him. "How did you know what master Gainsboro mission was before he told us?" She asked timidly.

To which Fulvous let out a small laughter, "Well you see young Mina. It's because I happen to hear Vermilion given Gainsboro his mission." He explained to the young pink haired Faunus.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for explaining that to me." She replied cheerfully.

"Yes. Thank you for explain that to them Fulvous." Gainsboro said in a sarcastic tone

"Sure. It was no trouble Gainsboro old pal." He replied in a nonchalant tone while patting Gainsboro on the back who began to be irritated by the ape Faunus.

"Look, not to sound rude Master Fulvous. But we need to get going to our mission." Azure stated in stern but polite tone, which caught Fulvous attention who then stop patting Gainsboro on the back.

"Okay Azure, your right." The ape Faunus replied, "Now you four good luck on your mission make the White Fang." He said to the four Faunus with a big happy grin.

"We will. Thank you for your encouraging words Sir." Pyrrhus respond in a calm serious tone and then began to leave with his friends and Gainsboro.

Then Fulvous watch Gainsboro leaving with Pyrrhus and his team, the ape Faunus then wave at the four young Faunus goodbyes, to which Mina and Pythios responded with a wave of their own, and then they were completely gone from the ape Faunus sight.

"Are you sure it wasn't wise to have Gainsboro travel along side with them for their mission?"

The ape Faunus heard a female voice not far behind him, he recognized the voice. He then turn and saw a young woman of average height, who has a slight curvaceous body with amber-coloured eyes, she had straight shoulder length Aureolin hair which is tied with cylindrical clips into two long bangs at the front, Her attire was short, black dress which resemble a yukata with horizontal yellow-black stripes with detached sleeves, each possessing horizontal yellow-black stripes on them and also had the White Fang logo underneath them, long black pants with yellow-black stripes and wearing black shoes. She also wears two flowers clips on both sides of her head, a yellow on the left and a black one on the right.

"I've always believe it's best for these young teams to fight for themselves." Fulvous said with smile, "Wouldn't you agree Hana?" He said to the Aureolin haired woman who was known as Hana.

"I would prefer, if you didn't call me by my first name. It's Hana Bachi to you." She stated sternly.

"As usual you've gotta be incredibly stubborn." He said to her in a nonchalant tone.

"And as usual you've gotta be incredibly relaxed for a Faunus of both your size and power." Hana replied back sternly to the ape Faunus.

"Hey, sometimes in life you gotta try and relax." Fulvous inquired, "You should try and do it as well."

"I'll pass the more you slack off, the more I'll be a more higher rank member of the White Fang then you." She stated in a confident manner.

"Yeah, cause that's what the White Fang need a Faunus who's got her head up her ass." Fulvous muttered out aloud which cause Hana's anger level to reach far beyond angry

She then activated black claws which grew from her fingers. She then wrapped her right arm around the ape Fulvous's neck which caught Fulvous to be caught off guard. "You know you're really starting to anger me more than usual." She said in a frustrated tone. "I guess it's true what they say that monkeys really don't know how to behave towards people." She said in a sly tone which caused the ape Faunus to be tick off by the female Faunus last comment.

"You really know how to stab your thorn at high ranking members you know you can't beat!" The ape Faunus replied as his left arm starting become more enlarge then it was before.

The two Faunus glared and snarled at one another each preparing for one another to perform the first attack, when suddenly.

"Okay that's enough you two!" Said a familiar voice behind the older Faunus, which cause the older Faunus to stop and turn around and saw who interrupted them.

"Rufus?!" Both Hana and Fulvous said in a surprise tone.

Rufus then let out a small sign of tiredness, "Honestly, you two seriously need to give the rivalry of yours a rest." He said to them in a slight serious tone, which caused the older Faunus to simply look away with annoyed expression. "Now Hana let go of Fulvous's neck…Now!" He ordered in a more serious tone then before, to which Hana did what she was told despite the fact she didn't like how she was still being called by her first name, she then deactivate her claws and moved away from Fulvous.

To which made Fulvous let out a sign of relief and began to stretch his arms out, "Ah man, you don't know how hard it is for my body to being threaten by someone of average height." He said as he still kept on stretching. Hearing this cause Hana to get irritated, to which Rufus quickly notices this and decided to do something before the situation gets worst then it was before.

"All right Fulvous that's enough!" He said to the ape Faunus, he then walk up to him and lean next to him, "Beside if you keep annoying Hana, She'll go and tell Master Vermilion and you know what he'll do if he hears you've been harassing her again." He whispered, which made Fulvous to go slightly white after remembering what Master Vermilion did to him the last time he found out he was causing trouble.

"Okay, Okay! Hana Bachi I deeply apologise for annoying you." Fulvous said to the yellow haired Faunus in an apologetic tone.

Hearing this made Hana have a proudful smirk on her face, "Well seeing how sorry you are, I'll forgive you this time." She said in arrogant tone, which simply made Fulvous to sweat drop at Hana's attitude. She then turn attention to the red haired Faunus, "Now time change the discussion here, shouldn't you go and catch up with your son and his team?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Why would I do that?" Rufus simply asked in a nonchalant tone and with nonchalant expression.

This completely caused Hana to have an expression of complete disbelief after hearing Rufus replied to her question, "How could he say that so casually?!" She thought in an exclaim matter, Fulvous could see the expression of disbelief on Hana's face and was trying his best not to laugh.

"WH-What do you mean `Why would I do that` he's your son shouldn't you go and make sure he's okay?" She said once more to the middle-aged red haired Faunus.

Rufus simply look at the yellow haired Faunus for a moment he then spoke once more, "I'm pretty confident in my son's skills he should be fine and beside I can't keep protecting forever his not a little kid anymore and that will soon goes for Adam as well." Said Rufus.

"I can understand your reasons. But I still think it's kinda reckless to think like that while their still young." Hana said, still sounding like that she wasn't convinced about the middle-aged red haired Faunus statement, "I mean its sounds like something that Taura would disapprove."

Once she had said that name Rufus expression instantly change to a much colder expression as he stared at the female Faunus coldly.

Which cause Hana's skin to turn slightly pale, and she also began to sweat nervously. Even Fulvous blood ran cold as he saw the middle-aged red haired Faunus cold expression.

"…Man I have to admit when Rufus anger is push he can really be imitating." Fulvous thought nervously with a small sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Ah…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring up…" Hana exclaimed in apologetic tone as she tried her best to apologies to the middle-aged red haired Faunus.

Then Rufus let out a small ounce breathe from his mouth for a moment he then spoke, "Look Hana I appreciate your concern for my children however like I said I'm confident in their skills and they will help make the White Fang proud." He responded in a calm tone, "However I would prefer it that you would not speak ill about my wife, you understand?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"S-Sure my deepest apologises Mr Taurus!" The yellow haired Faunus responded in a nervous but serious tone.

"Alright, your forgiven then Hana." He replied in a more calmer tone, "Now if you two excuse me I've gotta get going for my mission." And with that said Rufus started to exit the room leaving both Hana and Fulvous to be completely silent.

Once Rufus was out of the headquarters he headed in a forest of red-leafed trees, he then stop and look up at sky which was slightly being covered by the red-leafed trees which he had to admit it did look breath taking. "…Taura. I promise you, I'll make sure that our children will be safe." He said in his mind. "And if I'm not able to protect I know you will guide them in sprite."

…

Through the forest which had red-leafed trees. Pyrrhus, Pythios, Azure, Mina and Gainsboro were running at a fast pace all making it to their assign missions.

"Master Gainsboro." Pyrrhus called out to the dark white haired Faunus who in turn slightly turn to see the red haired Faunus catching up to him, "Seeing how Master Fulvous never did say what your mission was, could you try and quickly tell us before we separate." He explained.

After a spilt second Gainsboro spoke, "Vey well since you asked, I'll tell you. Have any of you heard of a group called Nemesis Blades? " Which caught the attention Pyrrhus friends and were quite surprise to hear that group, "Judging from your reactions you have heard of them and also know what they have done. Basically my mission is to find them and take them into capture." He explained.

Then Gainsboro look at his right side of his vision, "This is where we split up I'm afraid." He told them.

"We understand." Azure replied.

"Best of luck on your mission Master Gainsboro." Replied Pyrrhus in a serious tone. To which Gainsboro replied with a nod after that he then jump up on one of tree branches and headed in the opposite direction at a fast pace.

After that the Whale Faunus was out of the red haired Faunus eye sight. "Okay Guys lets continue to head to our mission." He spoke, to which all four Faunus started to jump and leap on to several tree branches at a fast pace.

…

Meanwhile Gainsboro was leaping on and over tree branches at a fast pace until he then stop and drop to the ground, to which he landed on his feet. He was about to over his surroundings when.

"OI YOU!" A voice shouted at Whale Faunus from behind to which he then turn around to see who was shouting at him, he then saw three men who all had Delinquents like appearances and were all wearing ragged clothes, who were circling around a camp fire with several fish that they were about to cook.

"Just what do you think you're doing at our camp you old geezer?!" The first of the three Delinquents said in a stern full tone.

"You best move along geezer before our camping area becomes your grave!" The second of the three Delinquents said in angered tone.

"Three of them, their Delinquent like appearances and three sharp swords nearby them. No doubt about it, its them." Gainsboro thought to himself. "You three." He said to the three Delinquents who look at him with angered expressions, "You're the group that goes by the name of `Nemesis Blades` correct?"

"Yeah, what's it to you old man?!" The third of the three Delinquents in annoyed tone to the Whale Faunus.

"Ah good, you've made my job a lot more, easier than expected." Gainsboro said in a proudful matter which confuse the group that was called Nemesis Blades. Then Gainsboro look at them with a more serious expression, "The members of the group called Nemesis Blades I have been task of bringing you to jail for your crimes against both Human and mainly Faunus."

After hearing that all three members began to have sinister grin which caught Gainsboro off guard.

"You really think you can stop us?" The first of the three Delinquents said in a cocky tone as grab one of the sharp blades.

"Especially seeing how it's three against one." The second of the three Delinquents pointed out as he began to pick up a sharp blade.

"If I was you I would give up old man, we three know how to kill our victims with these blades." The third of the three Delinquents stated sinisterly as he began to pick up a sharp blade. "And now you'll going to join all the humans and Faunus that we killed to the grave!" He then started to lick the left side of his blade.

Hearing these three Delinquents sounding so cocky began to annoy Gainsboro especially hearing how they were proud that they have killed humans and Faunus which cause to be irritated, he then slightly looked around the area and then saw a small river stream nearby him. He then heard them charging at him with their weapons.

"How unlucky for them. That we happen to be surrounded by water." He muttered to himself with a serious expression as he then began to slowly admit an aqua blue glow around his body.

….

Meanwhile Pyrrhus and the others were still leaping on and over tree branches at a fast pace in order to reach the Faunus village they had to protect.

While they were doing that Mina began to have a worried expression as she began thinking about Gainsboro. "Hey guys." She called out to her friends while she still leaped on and over tree branches at a more normal pace.

To which her friends began to slow down their speed and then slightly turn to face the pink haired hawk Faunus. They then

"What's wrong Mina?" Azure asked in a concern tone, "Is everything okay?"

"It's just…was it really a good idea for us not to follow master Gainsboro?" Mina asked in a timid tone with a worried expression.

"Well it's not like we have a choice Mina. We have our mission and Gainsboro has his" Pythios answered, "And besides were almost at our mission point."

"I know but the group he after are the same ones that killed all those humans and Faunus, I'm just worried of something bad happening to master Gainsboro." She responded with a sadden expression. This made the others to stop their movement for a moment which made Mina feel worried as she began fearing that she had annoyed her friends she then close her eyes in fear while her body started to tremble worriedly.

She then felt a hand resting against her left shoulder to which she then open her eyes and saw it was Pyrrhus who was resting his hand against her left shoulder, which surprise her a great deal.

"Listen Mina, don' be worried about master Gainsboro, his one of the strongest members of the White Fang so he'll be fine, so don't worry about it too much." The red haired Faunus said to her in a reassuring tone.

This made Mina feel more relieved to hear that. "Thank you Pyrrhus for that, now I feel more reassured about master Gainsboro's safety." She replied in grateful tone with a bright smile on her face, seeing how happy Mina was once again cause Azure and Pythios to smile at that.

This also made Pyrrhus to have a smile on his face after seeing Mina happy, "No problem Mina." He replied as he took his hand off her left shoulder, "Alright lets continue on our mission." With that said all four Faunus continue on their way. "Also…" Pyrrhus began to speak which caught his friend's attention, "That group better pry to Oum that they don't fight Master Gainsboro in areas that are surrounded by water." He stated with a proud smile.

…

Back at the area where the group known as Nemesis Blades had set their camp, all three members were all completely unconscious and were also bruised all over and were slightly covered in blood, also their swords were scattered all over the ground broken it pieces.

While Gainsboro who was completely unhurt still had his aqua blue glow around his body but then it began to died down. "Finally it's over with." He said to himself, he then turned his attention to the unconscious Delinquents, "You three should consider yourself lucky that there wasn't a large amount of water around here otherwise your injuries would be much greater than they already are." He said in a serious tone.

He then headed towards the Nemesis Blades camp area and took one of the fish that was roasting on the fire as he was getting hungry, he then took a bite only to have an expression of disgust, "BLEHH!" He exclaimed as he spat out the piece of fish out of his mouth, "This is terrible! How can you poorly cook such delicious food like this?!" He questioned to the unconscious Delinquents.

He then turn his attention at the sky with a faint smile, "Pythios, Mina, Azure, Pyrrhus…I wish you the best of luck on your mission." He thought to himself. He then grab the three unconscious Delinquents by their collars and began to drag them heading to the main authorities.

…

Pyrrhus and the gang then stop leaping, as far in the distances they could see a Village.

"All right guys. The village is within are range soon." Pyrrhus explained to his friends in a serious matter, "So let's get ready to show the creatures of Grimm what happens when you mess with Faunus!" He stated with a confident smirk to which the others also having confidents smiles on their face.

* * *

 **A/N Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Akame ga Kill! Is own by Takahiro and Sentai Filmworks. I do not own RWBY or Akame ga Kill.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Faunus Team Mission

"All right guys. The village is within are range soon." Pyrrhus explained to his friends in a serious matter, "So let's get ready to show the Grimm what happens when you mess with Faunus!" He stated with a confident smirk to which the others also responded by having confidents smiles on their face as well.

Then Pyrrhus slightly turn to look at his snake tailed friend, "Pythios." He called out, "You know what to do."

"You got it boss." The snake tailed friend replied with a grin, he then close his close his eyes for a moment and then open them once more but his pupils became more slitter also while he open his eyes a bright crystal dark blue with sliver outlines circled around his eyes. He began to take a good look at the village.

"So Pythios able to see anything yet?" Azure asked the snake tailed Faunus.

"Yeah. I'm able to see that there are a large amount of Grimm at the village. There's a total of twenty four. All the villagers seem to be in their homes taking shelter" He replied without taking his eyes off the village, "Unfortunately though, I'm not able to tell what types of Grimm are in the village since were still far away." He explained to his friends.

"That's fine Pythios, as long as we know that we know that the villagers are safe for the time being and we also know how many Grimm are there, then that's alright." Pyrrhus said in a reassuring tone to his snake tailed friend whose eyes started to return to their original appearance.

"All right. Let's get going, and save that village." Azure declared in a serious tone.

"Right!" The other three Faunus replied proud fully.

Then all four Faunus quickly headed to the village.

"Be sure to get your weapons ready!" The long red haired Faunus shouted without looking at his friends, "For once we get there we need to finish off the Grimm as quickly as possible." He explained

"Right Pyrrhus."

"You got it buddy."

"I promise I won't let you guys down."

To which Azure, Pythios and Mina all responded all in confident tones. Once they were at the village. Pyrrhus gave his friend a hand sign signalling to stop to which they did, he then gave them a another hand sign which meant that they need to split up to which he saw they all nodded and they began to spilt over to different parts of the village

 **At the South area of the village**

Pythios began walking around the village, "Man this feels so boring." He thought to himself as he had been walking through the village for a few minute now and he still hadn't encountered a single Grimm since he got here. He then turn around at the end corner of a house and then had a surprise expression. As he then saw two large, pitch dark, bear-like creatures with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, skull mask with red detailing markings, also they possesses many bony plates on its back and limbs. These were the Grimm known as Ursa. "Whoa! Those are some big Ursas." He thought to himself in amazement as he kept looking at the large Ursas who were looking for any of the villagers and had not notice the snake tailed Faunus at all.

This cause the snake tailed Faunus to have a small grin, he then press both of his fingers together to make a slight crack sound, "Now this is going to take all of my skills." He said to himself confidently, as he removed his hands away from each other then used his long white prehensile snake tailed to pick a medium size rock.

He then proceeded to throw the rock at the two large Ursas which smack both of them right on their heads. To which the large Ursas reacted by turning to look at snake tailed Faunus and roared in anger.

"Oh hey, you wouldn't happen to see any threatening Grimm around here have you?" Pythios asked the Ursas in a joke-full tone. To which the two large Ursas started to charge at Pythios in a fast pace and began to swipe at him. But the snake tailed Faunus instantly was able to dodge the swipe attack, "Hey! You've could've just said yes." He joke once more.

He then quickly saw the second large Ursa starting to swipe at to which he kept running backwards while dodging at the same time, he then saw the other charging at him from behind. Which made him instantly perform a side way dodge and then a right roundhouse kick to the large Ursa knocking it to the ground. While the Ursa that Pythios had just knock down slowly got back up, the second Ursa began to charge and swipe at the snake tailed Faunus once more this made Pythios to run backwards from the Ursa attacks, but then Pythios stop moving all together then as the large Ursa got closer enough to him he then prepared to do a swipe attack when suddenly the Ursa stop moving,

The other large Ursa saw this and was surprise by this, then it saw the second large Ursa right next to Pythios began to twitch uncontrollably which confuse the large Ursa even more.

"…Sorry…" Pythios uttered, as it turn out that he had stab the large Ursa right in its left shoulder blade by using a medium size weapon which was a pointed, prong shaped metal blade, with two curved prongs projecting from the handle which resemble a pale white Sai with a snake skin patterns on it, "But I don't intend to keep playing games with the likes of you any longer…" He stated now in a cold tone as he look at the Ursa with a deadly expression full of bloodlust which terrified the large Ursa to the point where it tried to attack the snake tailed Faunus in complete desperation.

However it was too late as Pythios instantly pull out his Sai blade out of the large Ursa shoulder and right through its neck which made the large Ursa to let out a small gasp of shock as Pythios then pull out his Sai blade out of the large Ursa causing it to drop to the ground completely dead.

Once the second Ursa saw this it became enrage by this at began to let out a loud roar and started to charge at Pythios, once it got closer the snake tailed Faunus to perform a slash attack.

After that nothing happen to Pythios which confuse the Ursa then suddenly it felt its lower body being slice off which made it let out a small gasp of shock, as it then drop to the ground completely dead.

"I guess I'll tell you now, what I told your friend…" Pythios said in his cold tone once more, this his weapon had change its form as the blade had become more wider and the two curved prongs were now half down now giving Pythios weapon to resemble a broadsword, "I don't intend to keep playing games with the likes of you any longer."

He then started to hear the sound of footsteps slowly approaching his way he then saw five more Ursa but these were much small then the larger Ursas he face a moment ago heading towards him. The five Ursas then stop and circled the snake tailed Faunus and they all started to roar at Pythios.

To which Pythios responded, by letting out a small sign of annoyances. He then look at all of them with the same deadly expression he gave the larger Ursas, "I find it annoying to repeat myself. I don't intend to keep playing games with the likes of you any longer, so just die already." He said in his cold tone. Which cause the five Ursas to feel the bloodlust the snake tailed Faunus was giving off, which also made to slowly back away.

As they were about to retreat in fear when Pythios weapon started to change its form once more it was now a longbow weapon, which surprise the Ursas. Then Pythios started to press his tail on the ground and making it slightly turn causing his body to turn as well. He then push's his body to completely spin around in a circle while he did that he instantly started to shot his blade arrows at the Ursas. To which all the blade arrows all connected by piercing them through their heads. After that all five Ursas drop to the ground completely dead.

Once that was over Pythios weapon began to change back to its original form the Sai, and then he put his weapon away. "Phew…! That felt really exhausting!" He exclaimed to himself in an exhausted tone, "Hopefully the others are doing okay…" He thought to himself.

 **At the West area of the village**

There was a large, armored, wild boar-like creatures including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub and snout. It also had four eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks, this was the Grimm known as Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk began to look around for the villagers and was having no luck seeing any let which made the Boarbatusk to become angry. As it was about to continue looking for the villagers when suddenly it heard a loud scream which sounded similar to a Boarbatusk scream.

It then look and what it saw made it have a surprise expression, there it saw Mina who had a joyful expression as she was literally ridding on a Boarbatusk's back, and the Boarbatusk was trying its best to shake the pink haired Faunus off itself but was having no luck.

Then grab hold of the Boarbatusk tusks causing it to turn towards the other Boarbatusk and completely crash against it, however this caused Mina to go flying off the Boarbatusk back to which she quickly swift turn to her body and landed on her feet. "Phew, that was a close one." She to herself. She then saw four more Boarbatusk showing while the two Boarbatusk started to slowly get back up and began to growl in angry. Then four more Boarbatusk rush over to the other two Boarbatusk and began to growl in anger as well.

Quickly seeing this, Mina then drawed out her weapon which was a medium light cherry blossom pink staff with narrow black lines below the staff also at the bottom was a cotton candy pink ribbon in a shape of a star.

"I…I hope you Grimm are ready?! Because I'm…I'm going to defeat you!" She declared to the creatures of Grimm in a faint nervous tone. To which the pack of Boarbatusk continued on growling angrily at Mina who kept her weapon in a defence stance.

Not wanting to wait for them to strike first Mina quickly charge at the pack of Boarbatusk who did the same thing as well. Mina then quickly smack several of the Boarbatusk to the ground but didn't cause much damage to them.

Then one of the Boarbatusk charge at the pink haired hawk Faunus who then raised her staff weapon in a defence stance, but then her weapon got caught between the Boarbatusk's tusks. To which Mina tried to free her weapon but struggled doing so, then Boarbatusk yank her weapon and then tried to throw it across the other of her direction, but then Mina instantly got it back and then her weapon started to change its form and now had a large curved blade at the bottom which made it resemble a voulge polearm.

She then spun her voulge polearm weapon and then pressed the bottom part of it against the Boarbatusk head and then push herself over to perform a faint flip and landed right against the Grimm's right side and then used the blade side of her weapon to slash the Boarbatusk belly which was its main weak point due to having no armour underneath. Doing this completely killed the Boarbatusk Grimm.

"Phew! I got one of them down!" She thought in a proudful tone but then had a nervous expression as she saw the other five Grimm. Who all then started too charged at her, to which she quickly dodge their attacks by swiftly jumping them with a great effort. After gaining some distance from the boars, Mina began to slightly pant from exhaustion.

The Grimm boars then tucks their self's into a wheel and swiftly rolls towards Mina which shock her greatly. She then great raised her voulge polearm weapon in a defence stance, she was able to block two of the boar's attacks and then swift out of the way of the other two boar's attacks. However the last Boarbatusk manage to hit its attack on Mina and caused her to fall harshly to the ground.

Mina began to slowly stand back up the Boarbatusk that had knock down the pink haired hawk Faunus slowly headed towards her and then let a slight roar which brought the other Boarbatusk back and they started to head to Mina who began to have a fearful expression. "…This isn't good… I'm going to be beaten. I don't want to let my friends down." She thought sadly as tears almost started to swell in her eyes, but then she instantly wipe away her faint tears and then had a serious expression, "NO! I'm not gonna lose! I'm gonna keep fighting for my friends, Now come forward…"

"…Rosatori!" She called out, then a faint bright pink light shined which blinded the pack of Boarbatusk, then light died down and the pack of Grimm were surprise what they saw right next to Mina was a strange creature which had a fog-like appearance its colour was a dark Steel pink with light lavender eyes.

"Did called for me, master?" The dark Steel pink creature asked the pink haired hawk Faunus in a very polite tone.

"Could you please lend me your strength Rosatori?" She asked the dark Steel pink creature in a pleading tone.

"Off course. You are my master, I'm happy to follow your orders." The dark Steel pink creature replied while its body shifted left and right.

Then a Bright pink glow surrounded Mina's body which caught the remaining Boarbatusks attention leaving them completely unware of the dark steel pink that was underneath their feet from Rosatori.

Rosatori then cling onto Mina's back, "Master Mina, it's prepared." The dark Steel pink creature whispered.

"Thank you for telling me." She replied gratefully, "Now let's show these Grimm some Pink Power!" She then made her weapon change into wand this time.

Rosatori nodded and then created dark Steel pink hawk-like wings on Mina's back which surprise the pack of Boarbatusks.

Mina then spun around with her wand "Dark Pinkie-Go-Round!" She said then a spinning tower of dark pink energy emerge from the dark steel pink stain and completely obliterated the whole pack of Boarbatusks.

Once that was done Mina started to pant from exhaustion, to which Rosatori demerge from her Mina and slithered to her side and then offered her some water. "Have a drink Master."

To which Mina did and drunk all of it, "Thank you so much Rosatori." She said happily.

"No problem, I'll always be by your side Master Mina." Rosatori respond with a faint smile on its face, and headed back to Mina's weapon, Mina then put her weapon away and began to see if her friends were alright.

 **At the North area of the village**

There was a large white Grimm that resemble a snake which was also known as 'King Taijitu' it had a pair of large fangs in its mouths and also in its jaws, It also has large, blood-red eyes, the bony covering on the top of its head is primarily deep grey with red markings. Also, toward the end of its body, its scales appear to have a checkerboard design of grey and white.

The white King Taijitu began to slither around the village looking for its prey and started to hiss its long, black forked tongue. Then the white King Taijitu saw something that caught its attention it was person who stood at the end of the village, the person turn out to be Azure who now had sleves on her jacket and still was looking at the white King Taijitu with a calm-full expression while holding her weapon which was a light azure blue katana which was roughly average in length and had a curved, wolf fang-like prong hanging from each corner of its guard.

She then hold her light aero blue katana in a stance where her katana was held out in front of her body pointing at her waist. "I hope you are ready. For I, will be the one to stop you." She declared in a serious tone.

The white King Taijitu responded with a rage-full hiss at the aero haired Faunus and then quickly slither to Azure who then jump to her left side to dodge the attack. She then used her aero blue katana to slash a part of the white King Taijitu lower body which made the king Taijitu to let out a small hiss of pain.

To which the white King Taijitu started to curve its head around to then perform a thrust attack at Azure which she avoided by jumping pass the Taijitu head while in mid-air she executed a powerful heel kick to the back of the Taijitu head, causing it to drop to the ground.

While still in mid-air Azure used all of her force to head back down towards the white King Taijitu head and then landing on top of it and impaling it with her aero blue katana.

"Tch. That strike wasn't enough it's head too shallow." She thought to herself as she saw the King Taijitu struggling to free itself. Suddenly she felt something creeping behind her, she quickly turn and saw it was a black King Taijitu, which cause her to be annoyed by this. Then she saw two more, white King Taijitu showing up and hissed at her.

"You know, the more you white snakes keep showing up, it's starting to make me think I'm fighting Pythios." She commented annoyingly.

Then suddenly she heard a roar from behind her and instantly turn to look and saw it was a large Ursa who went to strike the aero haired Faunus who moved herself back from the large Ursa but then the three white King Taijitus slithered towards her making Azure to dodge their attacks but then large Ursa quickly charge at her and went for another strike attack.

Azure was able to dodge it but her left sleeve, she notices this and became irritated by this. The large Ursa started to head towards as well as the snake Grimm when suddenly the creatures of Grimm stop, they then saw Azure body began to have a bright aero blue aura surrounding her left arm and then her left sleeve began to reappear on her arm once more. Which surprise the creatures of Grimm.

Then a bright aero blue aura started to circle around Azure once more but went around her whole body and then started to separate from her body and suddenly a pack of four aero gray wolves appeared and stood right next to Azure and began to howl as they look around their surroundings. "Ready…get them my children." She commanded, to which the four aero gray wolves began to charge at the white King Taijitus while howling and growling.

One of the white King Taijitus tried attacking one of the wolves but it quickly dodge the Grimm snake's attack and completely bite the Grimm right at its neck sending it to the ground and then the second wolf headed towards the Grimm at a fast pace and then clawed its head clean off. Azure then recharge her weapon back to its katana form.

Azure then quickly dash towards the large Ursa while she swung her light aero blue katana but was block by the Ursa's large claw hand but then a bright aero blue wolf arm emerge from her arm like a shadow silhouette and clawed the surprise large Ursa whole body completely.

Azure then quickly dash towards one of the two remaining white King Taijitus left she then leap high in the air to which the white King Taijitu slithered upwards to follow her and then sprung in the air and then open its mouth to devour her, but then a aero gray wolf appeared right in front of it and bit its tongue which caused the white King Taijitu to fall back down. While that happen Azure dive towards it with her sword ready to strike, she then completely cut the white King Taijitu upper mouth clean off. She then followed with a right sword slash severing the Grimm's neck completely off, she then landed gracefully to the ground.

The last white King Taijitu slithered towards Azure head on, to which Azure used her Kanata to block the attack but was still send back a few feet to which then Azure made her weapon change form and now it became a dark Celeste blue Semi-automatic pistol like weapon which had a wolf's silhouette on both sides. She then pulled the trigger and blast a Royal Blue energy shot which complete blasted the white Grimm's head right off.

The black King Taijitu began to slither away from the aero haired Faunus. "You're not getting away." She whispered as she turn around to face the black King Taijitu

She then perform an elegant spin and pierce her katana to the ground and then a wave of numerous of bright aero blue wolf paws emerge from the ground began to head towards the black Grimm snake who became surprise from seeing the upcoming attack heading towards it, then the bright aero blue wolf paws reach the Grimm and completely pierce it whole body causing it to stop moving and drop to the ground.

After that Azure's bright aero blue aura around her body but then it began to die down. She then let out a small breathe of relief. "Now that's taken care of, I best see how the others are." With that said she left her the area.

 **At the East area of the village**

Pyrrhus was jumping over roof tops at a fast paces. He then notice down below there were four large, dark, werewolf-like creatures they have pitch-black fur and red eyes. On their face they had bone-like mask with red markings, and they have bone spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their fingers and toes are tipped with long, sharp, white claws. These were the Grimm known as Beowolfs.

He then heard a scream of terror he then saw a young Faunus with greyish fox ears being chase by another Beowolf. Pyrrhus could see that the Beowolf was chasing the kid Faunus towards the other Beowolfs. "For that Beowolf to use a tactic like that must mean that these must be older Grimm." He thought to himself, suddenly he saw the young Faunus trip harshly to the ground. The kid slowly turn and saw the five Beowolfs beginning to corner him against a wall and started to growl at him which made him to be in complete fear.

Seeing this happening Pyrrhus instantly jump down from the roof and landed to the ground perfectly, hearing the slight thud caught the Beowolf's attention and made them turn their focus to the red haired Faunus.

Then a slight gust of wind flew across Pyrrhus which cause his jacket to slightly lift up, which also revealed his weapon that was tucked on the right side of his back with a grey belt, his weapon was fusion between, a crimson red-colored traditional Japanese double-edged nihonto katana and a rifle.

Then two of the Beowolfs rush at Pyrrhus once they were close. They then roared at the red haired Faunus who simply look at them with a faint smile. He then pulled the trigger on his rifle, shooting his double-edged nihonto katana out of the sheath into the head of the Beowolf on his right and then his katana bounce right in between of the Beowolfs. He then dashes forward, catching the sword mid-air before slashing the Beowolfs, cutting them clean from their neck to under their left shoulders, and causing the Beowolf to drop to the ground.

The three Beowolfs who had been watching the incident, instead of charging at Pyrrhus they started to turn their attention back to the kid Faunus they headed slowly to the kid Faunus while growling in anger and in hunger.

Just as one of the Beowolfs was about to strike at the kid, when suddenly a loud blast was heard to which the young kid look and saw the Beowolf that was about to attack him now had a large hole though it's right hand and was now screaming in pain while the other Beowolfs look on with surprise expressions.

Then Pyrrhus appeared right next to the young kid Faunus while he was holding his fused riffle which was steaming a bit which meant that it was the red haired Faunus that shot the Beowolf.

"Hey kid!" Pyrrhus shouted at the kid. Which's caught the kid Faunus attention, "You best get out of here, now!" He shouted once more to which the kid Faunus did what the red haired Faunus said and quickly ran away from the Beowolfs.

After saw that the kid Faunus was now completely out of sight, he turn his attention back to the Beowolfs. "Now then, shall we continue this one-sided fight?" He asked with a confident smirk. To which the Beowolfs all howled in anger.

Then the Beowolf that had the large hole though it's right hand started to charge at Pyrrhus in a fast pace and started to swipe at him, to which the red haired Faunus started to dodge the attack with little effort.

While the Beowolf still kept swiping at Pyrrhus, when suddenly it felt something was off about itself it then look and saw that its right arm was completely gone. This caused the Grimm to roar in pain.

"Stop your screaming already." Pyrrhus said while holding his nihonto katana and right next to him was the Beowolf's right arm which meant that he was the one who cut off, "You should be grateful…I did you a favour, now you don't have to look at your hand anymore."

Then the Beowolf that had its arm sliced off charged at the red haired Faunus in rage. Seeing this, Pyrrhus then throwed his nihonto katana at the Beowolf, which caused the nihonto katana to spin like a propeller, once it reached the one armed Beowolf it slicing him from its lower body. Then nihonto katana propel back towards Pyrrhus who instantly caught his weapon from its hilt.

"Now, only two left to kill." Pyrrhus whispered to himself.

He then charge at the final two Beowolfs at a fast pace to which the two Beowolfs did the exact same thing and started to charge the same pace as the red haired Faunus.

Once they were close enough to each other the two Beowolfs perform a strike attack but then a sword slash was heard after they went past Pyrrhus which confuses the two Beowolfs then suddenly they were slashed clean from their necks, under their left shoulders and their legs, causing the Beowolfs to drop to the ground.

After that Pyrrhus swung his nihonto katana to wipe the Beowolfs flesh off it.

He was about to put his nihonto katana back in its sheath when he suddenly heard a loud howl behind which made him quickly turn and saw another Beowolf but unlike the others he fought this one was completely different, as this one was much taller than the previous Beowolfs, it had a more angular skull, larger teeth and sharp triangular ears and was covered in more bone-like armor and spines. This type of Grimm was known as The Alpha Beowolf.

"An Alpha Beowolf, huh." Pyrrhus uttered to himself, "How interesting." He then look at the Alpha Beowolf who stood calmly still looking at the red haired Faunus.

"I must thank you for showing up here." Pyrrhus said with a faint bow to the Alpha Beowolf who was now looking at the red haired Faunus in confusion. "I've always wanted to fight a much stronger Beowolf, and here you show up where exactly where I am." He explained. This made the Alpha Beowolf take a predator like stance. To which cause Pyrrhus raise his nihonto katana at the Alpha Beowolf in a sword battle stance, "Let's go."

Once the red haired Faunus had spoken those words the Alpha Beowolf began to slowly walk on all fours and the red haired Faunus started to head towards the Grimm in a slow pace. Then the two competitors began to charge at a faster pace, once nearly reaching each other, the Alpha Beowolf perform swipe attack from left side while Pyrrhus perform a strike attack from the right side. Then there was a slight spark sound as their attacks had both cancelled each other out and they were now a few feet away from each other.

Wasting no little time both competitors quickly charge at each other than performing a great deal of strike/swipe attacks however each attack they perform was getting cancelled out. Realising this was going to continue on Pyrrhus stop his sword strikes which allowed the Alpha Beowolf to execute a powerful swipe attack which caused Pyrrhus to be sending flying several feet.

Using this to his advantages Pyrrhus force his body to drop to the ground, once that had happen the Alpha Beowolf perform a huge jump and landed on all four and on top of the red haired Faunus which cause his rifle sheath to be sent flying into the air while his nihonto katana was sent a few feet away from him. The Alpha Beowolf began to roar at Pyrrhus in attempt to intimidate him in the situation. To which Pyrrhus responded with a confident grin which confuse the Alpha Beowolf and then it saw something in the red haired Faunus right hand which turn out to be a thin thread wire which reach all the way to his rifle sheath and was wrap around the trigger.

He then pull down on the thin thread wire which caused the rifle sheath trigger to be pull. The Alpha Beowolf turn its head slightly once it heard the gun shot sound and before he could react, the bullet went right to its head and then Pyrrhus instantly moved his head to his right side to dodge his attack which crash right next to him. Then the Alpha Beowolf collapse on top of him, to which Pyrrhus moved him off and stood back up. "It's a shame you didn't have much strength like most, Alpha Beowolfs I've been told." He said to the dead Beowolf, "If you had more skills in fighting this fight would a, been interesting."

He then finally placed his nihonto katana back in its sheath, "Now that's been taken care off, I should head to where the others are." He said to himself and then dash at a fast pace in the South area of the village.

 **At the South area of the village**

Pythios was sitting down on the ground nearby a wall which he was resting on. He began to have a drink of water to calm down his exhaustion.

"Wow Pythios, I don't think I've ever seen you this exhausted before."

The snake tailed Faunus slightly look over his right side and saw Mina walking towards him. "Yeah this exhaustion look is just isn't my style." He joked, while Mina finally had reach him.

"I don't know I prefer to see you actually putting in some effort in your fighting abilities now and then."

Both Pythios and Mina both look to their right, they knew who's voice it was. They saw it was Azure.

"Azure! I'm glad to see you're okay as well." Mina exclaimed in joy.

"And I prefer to see you look like you were actually in a fight Azure." Pythios said to the aero haired Faunus, "Because it makes you look like you've slack off." This caused Azure to be tick off by the snake tailed Faunus and was nearly ready to draw out her weapon, which caused Mina to do her best to calm her down.

"Hey, how well did you two do?" The snake tailed Faunus asked his two female teammates which caught their attention.

"I was able to defeat all of my six Grimms in my area!" Mina responded happily, "How about you Pythios?" She asked.

"I took down my six Grimm as well." He answered which made Mina happy to hear that, he then look at Azure, "How about you Azure?" He asked.

"Before I say, shouldn't we wait to hear from Pyrrhus when he gets here?" She asked in a faint curious tone.

"That's not a problem." Pythios replied which confuse the two female Faunus, "He send me a message on my scroll saying that he defeated the six Grimm in his area, and he is heading where I am." He explained as he showed the two female Faunus the message on his scroll.

"Oh, I see." Azure replied in a sternful-serious tone, "Very well since you asked I was able to defeat the five Grimm in my area." She answered.

Hearing that caused Pythios to have a surprise expression, "This isn't right! I could see twenty four Grimm before we got to the village." He thought in a puzzled tone, Mina and Azure were about to ask what was wrong.

Then suddenly the three Faunus heard a loud caw from above which made them look up and become shock.

The three Faunus saw a large Grimm bird in the sky, which resemble an avian which had features resemble a condor and raven. It had a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head, also the headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condor and some prehistoric pterosaurs. This was the Grimm known as The Nevermore.

"A Nevermore, no wonder I couldn't see it in the village. It muster stayed hidden in the sky." Pythios thought in surprise.

The Nevermore let a fearsome caw while it flew towards the three Faunus who instantly prepared themselves. When suddenly they saw Pyrrhus who run across several rooftops and then leap high in the air heading towards the Nevermore.

He then shifted to his right and drawed out his nihonto katana and strike against the Nevermore's upper front of its back but didn't cause much damage to the large Nevermore.

Heading towards the ground Pyrrhus quickly perform a forward roll to execute a more safer landing to the ground right next to his friends.

"Pyrrhus?!" All three Faunus surprisingly exclaimed.

"Looks like my attack didn't cause much damage to it." He said to the others.

"Damn, I guess it's tougher than it looks!" Azure replied sternly.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Pythios declared as he changed his weapon to its bow and arrow form. The snake tailed Faunus began to shoot a barrage of arrows but the Nevermore evaded all the arrows but then Pyrrhus began to use his rifle sheath to blast at the Nevermore as well which caused the large bird Grimm to become annoyed by this.

The Nevermore caw above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points heading towards them and the villagers houses, seeing this made both Pythios and Pyrrhus to stop their long range attacks.

"Mina, this one is all you." Pyrrhus called out to the pink haired hawk Faunus who respond with a nod.

"Rosatori!" She called out, and then the dark Steel pink fog-like creature appeared once more. "You got it Master." Rosatori replied as it headed high in the air and then expanded its body to catch all the Nevermores feathers making them lose their speed and landed gently to the ground without destroying anything. "Good work Rosatori." She happily said to the dark Steel pink fog-like creature, which responded with a nod.

"Gotta asked, what's with that form Rosatori? Pythios asked Rosatori in a puzzled tone

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not in my adorable form Pythios." Rosatori responded in a comical like hurtful tone, "But I was enjoying my beauty sleep~" Seeing this going on made Azure sweat drop.

Then they saw the Nevermore beginning to fly and charge at the Faunus.

"Azure. This is all you." The red haired Faunus called out to Azure who quickly understood what Pyrrhus wanted her to do.

She then jump onto one of the rooftops of the houses and then stop at the rooftop that was the nearest to the Nevermore, she then warped her aero blue Aura around her body and then two aero gray wolves appeared right next to her.

The two Wolves then jumped off the rooftop and then both breathed out a bright Royal Blue tornado-like blast howl at the Nevermore and caused it to be forced back to where it was a minute ago the attack even knock out a couple of its feathers. The two wolves headed back to Azure and vanished. "Good work you two." She uttered proudly.

"Buy me some time!" Pyrrhus said to both Azure and Pythios, who both understood what Pyrrhus was about to do, they quickly headed towards the Nevermore. Azure then made an aero gray wolf to appear right beside her and Pythios change his weapon to its broadsword form, while Pyrrhus readies his next attack.

Then both Azure and Pythios quickly jump at the bird Grimm and then both performed numerous sword slashes to the Nevermore's body but didn't cause much damage to it but still kept it away from heading towards the villedge, while Azure's aero gray wolf started to bite one of the clawed fingers of the large bird Grimm, which caused the Nevermore to caw in agony from being bitten.

The Nevermore then shifted from side to side to shake the aero gray wolf off itself and started to go after it. To which Azure quickly charge towards the bird Grimm with her weapon now in its pistol form and shot at one of the Nevermore's feet causing it to nearly lose its balance. She then quickly grab her aero gray wolf in her arms and then made it vanish and headed back to where Mina and Pyrrhus were. While she did that Pythios slithered behind the Nevermore raising his weapon which was back to its pale white Sai form, which caused the Nevermore to try to attack the snake tailed Faunus but it was too late.

"ARGH!" Pythios roared as he used his pale white Sai to slash two of the Nevermore's left eyes which caused blood to spill out of the Nevermore's injured eyes, he then jump down in a slithering style while the Nevermore began to scream in agony as it began to shake its head around while it was still in the air. Pythios was then caught safely thanks to Rosatori using its body.

"Do it now!" The red haired Faunus shouted to his two female teammates who both nodded.

Then Mina shifted her weapon to its wand form and created six pink energy pillar beams, while Azure performed a vertical slash from her light aero blue katana that created a powerful energy aero shockwave. However their attacks weren't heading towards the Nevermore they were in fact headed towards Pyrrhus, to which he catched the attacks with his nihonto katana and began to absorb the attacks, once he had absorbed the attacks completely his body began to glow bright crimson red and the sclerae of his eyes had now become jet black.

Then the Nevermore finally calm down, it then look below and saw Pythios who shifted his left hand signalling to come at him. The Nevermore completely took the bait and began to head to the snake tailed Faunus failing to notice the red haired Faunus.

As the Nevermore was reaching closer to Pythios when Pyrrhus grabbed the handle of his nihonto katana tightly with his right hand and perform a vertical slash which completely beheaded the Nevermore. Through Pyrrhus vision when he did the attack the whole world was turn red and black, he watch as the Nevermore's body began dissolve like crimson rose petals.

Once that was done he swung his nihonto katana in the air before he placed his nihonto katana back in its sheath and then the crimson red glow on his body completely vanish and the sclerae of his eyes went back to normal. "We did it." He thought proudly with a faint smile, as he look at his friends who look on with proud expressions as well.

* * *

 _ **Explanations regarding the story: Firstly those who are waiting for Akame Ga Kill characters to show up you will have to wait a little longer.**_

 _ **Secondly, consider this a long prologue arc as I will be introducing new Faunus characters for later chapters.**_

 **A/N: I will be doing character bios for the characters of this story.** **Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Akame ga Kill! Is own by Takahiro and Sentai Filmworks.

* * *

Chapter Four: Faunus Teams

Once that was done he swung his nihonto katana in the air before he placed his nihonto katana back in its sheath and then the crimson red glow on his body completely vanish and the sclerae of his eyes went back to normal. "We did it." He thought proudly with a faint smile, as he look at his friends who look on with proud expressions as well.

Once that was done they were greeted by the village's elder who thank them for saving his village. The elder insisted of paying them for their to which the Faunus Teams kindly decline as they told them that White Fang doesn't require to be pay for their service. After that was said the four Faunus began to head back to the White Fang's headquarters.

After a long journey they finally reach the headquarters.

"Man, it sure feels good to be here." Pythios said.

"Yeah it feels like we've been away for a long time." Mina replied happily to the snake tailed Faunus comment.

"I agree Azure, why don't we go and che…" Suddenly Pyrrhus stop speaking which confuse the others.

"What's wrong Pyrrhus?" Azure asked in a faint surprise tone.

"It's nothing." The red haired Faunus responded in a faint reassuring tone, "It's just that, something annoying is approaching."

This confuse the three Faunus then they began to hear something approaching to them really fast, they then saw it jumping high in the air and heading towards Pyrrhus.

"I GOT YOU NOW PYRRHUS!" the voice shouted nearby the red haired Faunus and was about to strike him with its right hand.

"Don't think so." Pyrrhus simply responded in a board, as he grab the mysterious person's right arm and then tossing him over his shoulders causing the mysterious person to be sent crashing to the ground.

Once the three Faunus saw who it was they all had faint annoyed expressions.

The person they saw was a male teenager teen who had long black hair tied up in a topknot with four spiky hairs pieces sticking out which were highlight in a bright dark blue. His eyes match the streak in his hair, he had a pair of black hedgehog ears. He was wearing a thin black v shirt which had a grey White Fang logo on the back, short black trousers that reach his knees, he had black ribbons on both of his arms, and he sports a black neckerchief. He also had metal plating on his shoulders and shins. He also has white sports tape wrapped around the heels of his black sneakers

"I can't believe his at it again." Azure uttered while slightly face palming.

"How many times does this make it now?" Mina asked in a whisper tone.

"As of now, fourteen times this month." Pythios replied.

Pyrrhus let out a small sign of both exhaustion and annoyance, "Why do you keep trying to greet me like this? Aiosonic."

"…Very funny." Aiosonic groaned in a sarcastic tone as he slowly got back up.

"I told you that was going to happen." Said a male voice which caused everyone to turn to their right to see another male teenager with medium length pitch black messy hair with a left straight bang which was a red streak nearly reaching his eye, which were black and possesses a set of gills which were the size for a lobster. He wears a muted red zipper vest with grey lining with short, rolled up sleeves which had a White Fang logo on the back, red jeans with black lines on the sides. He wore red fingerless gloves black sneakers which had grey square patterns on the front.

"Thermidor. Get off my case." Aiosonic replied in a annoyed tone. To which Thermidor shrugged his eyes and turn his attention to Pyrrhus and his teammates.

"I see you lot made it back okay." Thermidor said, "Was your mission successful?"

"It sure did." Pythios replied, "How about you? How did your mission go?"

"It went well." Thermidor answered. He then pointed at Aiosonic, "But this one here, had to make the mission almost turn into a disaster."

"Me?! Why is it automatically my fault?!" Aiosonic exclaimed in confusion

To which Thermidor look at the hedgehog Faunus with a slight annoyed expression once more. "Why? Let's see, you crash into one of houses in the town." He explained, "Honestly, you may have incredible speed but you suck using it."

Hearing this caused Pyrrhus and the others to sweat drop from hearing how Aiosonic had crashed into one of the houses in the town that they were meant to protect.

"HEY!" The hedgehog Faunus exclaimed angrily, "How was I supposed to know that the Beowolf was going to dodge my attack."

To which Thermidor shook his head in annoyance, "And this is why I tell you, that you suck at using your speed abilities."

After hearing that caused Pythios to have a smirk appeared on his face, "Wow Aio." He exclaimed to the hedgehog Faunus in a sarcastic tone, "Keep doing that, and you might be able to defeat Pyrrhus."

That comment completely ticked Aiosonic off, "Shut up, Snake Boy!" He responded to the snake tailed Faunus who just began to laugh quietly. He then turn his attention to his teammate, "Besides, I wouldn't act so high and mighty if I was you Thermidor." He said in a sternful tone, "After all you nearly destroyed the town's clock tower."

This caused Pyrrhus and his friends to be surprise to hear what Thermidor did.

"Aio!" Thermidor looked at the hedgehog Faunus with a shocked face.

"What, Thermidor?" Aiosonic nonchalantly shrugged. "It's true."

"I woulda expect that from Aio." Azure said while looking at Thermidor, that comment caused Aio to be annoyed. "But I'm surprise that you did the same thing Thermidor."

"It's not the same thing!" Thermidor protested. "I just made a big Ursa against that clock tower because I hit it with too much force with my weapon! You, however were reckless using your speed!"

"It's still the same thing." Aio commented.

Thermidor was starting to get annoyed. "No, it's not idiot."

"Yes it is, and who are you calling an idiot? Idiot?"

"Who do you think!?" Speed freak!" Thermidor annoyedly replied.

Aiosonic snapped "Who are you calling speed freak?! Muscle head!"

To which both of them instantly grabbed the opposite's collar and began to stare angrily at one another.

"You clammy black haired fish!"

"You spiky headed bastard!"

Azure signed. "Looks like there gonna fight, once again." She muttered in annoyance.

Seeing the situation in front of him was about to get worst, Pyrrhus got ready to stop them but then…

Suddenly both Aiosonic and Thermidor felt a hand grabbing them by the back of their hair and heads which caught them off guard as the hand slightly pulled them back, which surprise Pyrrhus and his friends.

"Both of you, knock it off! You're annoying me!" Said a male voice which was belong to the person who held both Aiosonic and Thermidor and then collide their heads together, making them to drop to the ground, once they were on the ground they began to groan in pain while rubbing their heads.

The one who had injured both Aiosonic and Thermidor was a young man with slanted, dark- Mantis green with dark circles under them, he had short, straight combed down brown hair, he also had a pair of antennae's which match his hair colour. He was wearing Wood brown fingerless gloves which match his thin knee-high boots, he also wore a light white button up shirt which its colour match his pants, he also has a black belt with a chain around his waist which had the White Fang logo on it.

This person was known as Tiberius Teresamantis and he was the leader of the team of himself Aio and Thermidor. He then look down at his teammates, "Honestly you two can be really annoying to deal with. Especially after we just came back from our mission." He sternly.

Aio and Thermidor didn't respond to their leaders comment instead they slowly got back up while still rubbing their sore heads. Then Tiberius took notices of Pyrrhus and his teammates. "I see you four made it back, but was your mission success?" He asked still in his sternful tone.

To which Pythios responded with a smirk. "Of course it was. So what happen on your mission?"

Tiberius replied sternly once more. "It's, already obvious, that you heard it from these two. While the mission was a success, these two morons ended up destroying a couple of things in the town. Luckily we were able to pay for the damage by having these wreck lees fools pay for it."

"Which I find it completely unfair that we had to pay for it!" Aio exclaimed in annoyance.

"I always fought it was supposed to be the teams leader's reasonability to take care of the damage that his teammates cause." Thermidor added.

Tiberius simply look at his teammates still with a sternful expression and then replied sternly once more at them. "Don't be ridiculous

This caused the hedgehog and lobster Faunus to be angered by their leader's comment.

"Okay Tiberius, now I'm mad!" Thermidor exclaimed angrily.

"That's it. You're gonna get it now you jerk!" Aio exclaimed angrily as well.

The two angry teammates began to charge at their leader who still remained calm, Aio and Thermidor were nearly close and about ready to punch Tiberius.

That's enough!" Said a female voice. Suddenly a red dust stone was thrown and then landed right on the ground where Aio and Thermidor were. The two Faunus look down at the red dust stone with blank puzzled expressions.

Then a gun sound could heard and towards the dust stone, once connecting with the stone caused a red fiery explosion on both Aiosonic and Thermidor and caused them to drop to the ground once more, slightly knocked out.

Then Pyrrhus and his teammates began to hear some footsteps behind them, they slightly turn and saw a young female teen with short, straight brown hair which reach the back of her neck and amber-colored eyes. She had a beauty mark below her right eye. Her attire consist of a white blouse with a brown vest with black vertical stripes at the bottom and light amber pants. She also had a gold bracer which had black vertical stripes on both her arms, she was also wearing a golden brownish armor which had an amber colour White Fang logo on it, donned on her right shoulder and amber thin knee-high boots which were similar to Tiberius's.

Tiberius who had avoided the dust explosion turn his attention to the brown haired Faunus, and spoke sternly at her. "Good of you to finally show up Amberella."

To which the brown haired Faunus known as Amberella simply responded with apologetic nod. She then turn her attention to the other four Faunus and began to walk towards them. "I'm glad to hear your mission was a success." She in a faint sternly tone.

Both Pyrrhus and Pythios were aboutto replied back, but then they saw Amberella slowly approaching Mina which caught not only them off guard but Mina as well. She then gently rest her left hand on Mina's head and gently rubbed her Mina. "I am glad to see you're okay." She said in a more gentle tone, which cause Mina to have bright smile and in turn caused Amberella to have a faint smile.

Then Amberella heard someone snapping their fingers, she slightly turn and saw it was Tiberius. She then simply gave them a faint bow and began to walk back to Tiberius with a serious expression.

"With all these greeting are all done. Amberella give me a hand dragging these two." He said to her in his stern tone once more, while he grabbed the unconsciousness Thermidor by the collar of his vest and began to drag him to the White Fang headquarters.

"Yes Tiberius." Amberella replied. She then grabbed the unconsciousness Aiosonic by his shirt and began to drag him to the White Fang headquarters.

Tiberius then stop for a moment and look at Pyrrhus and the others. "I suggest, you four better head on. You don't want to be late for the hearing from Master Vermilion." With that said he continued on dragging the unconsciousness Thermidor.

"He's right. We better get going as well." Pyrrhus said to his teammates, and they all began to follow Tiberius and Amberella to the White Fang headquarters.

* * *

White Fang Characters Bio

Name: Pyrrhus Taurus

Race: Faunus

Weapon: Scatter and Blush

Gender: Male

* * *

So far the characters bios are going to be short at first but as more chapters come out the more will be revealed about the characters later on.


End file.
